


One-shots

by addiction1510 (orphan_account)



Series: Requests, One-shots, and short drabbles [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Xeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sets of random one-shots that having nothing to do with one another. Each chapter is a different one-shot. The back-story to them maybe be shit, hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nepeta and Equius

Equius knocks at the door, softly, but still it falls in. Shit. His moirail was going to make him fix her door again and dammit he needed stronger screw or something for her doorframe.

He looked up and Nepeta was standing with water dripping down her figure. Her nook was flushed ever so slightly with her green blood and her bone-bulge was slightly hard. He stared at her and she stared back. This was awkward. She blushes green and something falls to the floor from her hands. Oh, a towel. She had a towel.

Her bone-bulge seems to harden and he can’t take his eyes away from her lush curves. She must have just gotten out of the shower because the wetness of her hair and water cascading down her breasts and hips is amazingly hypnotizing. He takes a step forward. She’s frozen.

He puts the door back on the hinges as he hears footsteps and she stares at him, body reacting although her mind was not. Her hard bone-bulge stands erect and Equius can feel his the exact same in his shorts. A drip, drip, drip can be heard and green liquid starts to pool beneath her feet.

Equius steps forward and her breathing hitches for just a moment. Her knees start to buck inwards and he catches her before she hits the ground. She whispers something against him and he bends to pick up her towel, not exactly hearing her.

“Equius, w-what are you doing here?” she asks softly, emitting a small purr at her moirail’s embrace. He wraps a very careful arm around her and she reacts by purring louder.

“I came to visit my moirail, sorry I broke your door Ms. Leijon,” he whispers handing her the towel. He can feel her pressing against him through his shorts and she wraps the towel around her body, curves barely hidden and her bulge obvious behind the towel.

“I-it’s alright Equius,” she said softly as she finally noticed the dripping sound. Her gasp made him shudder slightly and he started to sweat a little.  
She looks away and her cheeks blush brighter and its at this point her pale friend can’t stand it anymore. His slowly turns her head and plants a soft kiss to her cheek then her lips. She falls utterly limp against him. He bites his lip as he kisses her again.

And again. Hungrily. Needy. Wanting more. She shudders lightly and pushes against his chest, bunching her hands up in his shirt. The kisses seem to intensify and in moments, the two are laying on her towel splayed out below them and his mouth is latched to one of her nipples, the other preoccupied with his right hand. His left is working below him in her nook, teasing her slit slowly.

“Equius!” she mews rocking her hips against his hand. Her back arches slightly and he smiles. But he’s careful. He’d hated to hurt his moirail. He loves her too much to hurt her.

“Don’t let me hurt you Ms. Leijon,” he says around her nipple and she nods quickly. A few mews, rocks, and nipples switches later, she mews and whimpers. She can’t cum until her bone-bulge is attended to of course.

“Equius, please!” she begs and a few drips of sweat is rolling down his brow. He moves his right hand and starts to pump up and down her bone-bulge before green streamers fill the air and liquid covers his fingers. She’s silent now and he looks up at her. Her eyes are half closed and everything is quickly absorbed on the towel.

He slips his clothing off and she wiggles, nook soaked and bone-bulge hard as a rock. He slowly presses her tip into her nook and she whimpers. As we all know, Equius is hung like a damn horse and he’s not even sure he will be able to fit half inside her. She felt so tight with just his tip in and that worries him.

She mewls and wiggles, pressing her head into the spot where his shoulder and neck meet. He smiles as he presses it in inch by inch. When he’s as buried as he’s going to get, he’s barely in her compared to his actual size.

“Equius,” she said softly. God, she had said his name how many times now since he opened the door? Her small hand wraps around what’s not buried inside her and the other drifts to his nook.

“Nepeta,” he says as he wraps a careful couple fingers around her bone-bulge and rubbing against her clit. Her back arches against him and he slowly and carefully pumps up and down her and rubs.

“Don’t stop,” she whispers into his neck and he nods, slowly pulling his hips back. She almost protests as he does and she claws against his chest. The sweat on his body starts to make her slip from around him as she wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“Wasn’t planning on it. Please, return to your actions with my nook,” he said sliding back inside her. Her new position allows him a couple more inches and he’s grateful for this. She gulps as she slowly rubs his slit and he kisses her again. Green streamers fill the air and he is coated in her cum. He groans as she squeezes him. He starts to pull out but she won’t allow him to leave her, clenching hard on him with her hands and her walls.

He can’t hold it and he grunts, kissing her softly. She whimpers and a few tears are brought to her eyes from such power shooting into her gene bladder. It causes the flood gates to open and her genetic material to spill from her gene bladder. He groans as his own release into her and a broken sob escapes her lips.

“I’m sorry Ms. Leijon,” he whispers kissing away her tears until she falls asleep. He smiles at the female under him and rolls over beside her. The pool below them will have to be cleaned up later and Equius remembers why he came over.

But it will have to wait until she wakes up.


	2. Terezi and Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some how or another, Terezi got chained up. Vriska finds her. Hatesex issues.

Vriska walked over to where the teal blood was chained. Her knees her by her ears and her arms with stretched out above her head, below her knees stretched out parallel to her arms. Her nook was exposed from a large tear in her stockings and Vriska couldn’t help but smile. Terezi panted as Vriska traced the slick outlines of her nook.

“You’re so slick. Are you enjoying this?” Vriska asked raising an eyebrow. Terezi nodded slowly, emitting a mixture of a whimper, groan, and a chirp. Vriska rolled her eyes before she bent over and pried Terezi’s mouth open. She placed a red ball gag in and Terezi immediately went to licking it. It was so immense, her tongue felt like it was on fire.

“Oh! Redglare! You’re drooling!” Vriska said a bit angrily as she wiped away the drool from the corner of Terezi’s mouth. She wanted to scream at her to stop calling her that but the ball gag was fastened in and she couldn’t speak. Vriska pulled Terezi’s legs back enough that they were straight upward, but still forced apart by the chains. The teal blood greedily licked the ball gag and panted as Vriska ripped a larger hole in her stockings around her nook, exposing her slit and clit.

The blue blood swirled her finger around in Terezi’s nook, causing her to pant and press her tongue against her ball gag. The Scorpio smiled before she put her finger to her lips and licked away the teal juices. She ripped the stockings further downwards until the Libra’s bone-bulge was exposed. It was bright teal and secreting teal juices, running it down Terezi’s stomach.

As the tentacle moved, Vriska leaned down. She stuck her finger close and it curled around her finger, causing the blue blood to laugh. She licked it slowly as the teal blood gasped around her gag. She slowly uncurled the bone-bulge from around her finger and sucked on it slowly, causing the teal juices to flood her mouth. The taste was all so familiar to her as she sucked. Something she had tasted back in their old FLARPing days. It wiggled in Vriska mouth until Vriska forced as much of Terezi’s bulge in her mouth as she could.

The teal poured into Cerulean’s mouth and it was eagerly swallowed. She releases Teal’s bulge and stands, dropping her pants. Vriska pushed her bone-bulge in and Terezi nearly came there. Vriska lifted her legs up before Terezi came. She clenched Vriska until her climax was over but Vriska wasn’t there. She pushed Terezi’s legs forward until and pounded into her hard, causing teal tears to sting the dead red organs that were once known as Terezi’s eyes.

Vriska pushed Terezi’s knees back to her ears and her gene bladder was soon filled with the blue genetic material. Vriska pulled free and sat on Terezi’s chest, pushing her nook to Terezi’s face as she removed the ball gag. It was given one more final lick before it was tossed to the side. Terezi licked up from Vriska’s slit to her clit and anywhere else her skilled tongue could reach. In moments, Vriska came and the blue genetic material was eagerly swallowed. Terezi’s chains opened and released her as Vriska stood. The Scorpio walked away as the Libra was finally able to stretch out.


	3. Kanaya and Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little troll/human universe. No idea what the test was about, just liked the idea.

You walk into the testing room and look around. The only open seat was… across from Vriska. Shit. You sigh and straighten your shorter version of your red skirt as the teacher waves a hand at you.

“Ms. Maryam, please sit. The testing will begin soon,” Ms. Lalonde spoke as you nod.  
“Yes Ma’am,” you say sitting in the seat across from the slumping form known as Vriska. The other female gives a full fledged smile at you and leans on her non -robotic elbow. She definitely looks like her ancestor. You are sure of that.  
“Helloooooooo Kanaya!” she smiles stretching her words out to be eight seconds long. God, you don’t like this. You hope Vriska isn’t going to talk during this test. You need to make sure you pass this damn test. You don’t want to end up in the ‘crazies’ section of the town.

“Hi Vriska,” you sigh looking down and twiddling your thumbs together. Vriska smiles sitting up all the way. She leans forward and cocks her head at you.  
“Aw, what’s wrong with the rainbow drinker?” Vriska practically purrs at you. You shoot daggers at the blue blood and you looks away, crossing your legs like a proper lady as your skirt ruffles.  
“Vriska, I’d Prefer You Be Quiet Until The Test Is Over,” you say looking at Vriska. Vriska smiles sharply and props one foot up atop your legs. Your legs were pushed apart and you scowl.  
“Oh, my legs hurts Kanaya, you don’t mind do you?” she asks wiggling her toes. You scowl and lean your head back. When had she taken her shoes off?  
The test is passed out and Ms. Lalonde takes notice to look at Vriska as if to tell her to shut up. The test is relatively easy. Before you even get six questions done, Vriska’s toes are digging into your panties. Her big toe rubs your slit and your eyes widen.  
You are about to protest but Vriska is looking down at her test, writing an answer. She lifts her eyes up to look at you and smirks slightly. God damn it! What quadrant is she trying to fill with you? You are already her moirail!  
You continue on with the test, trying to ignore the probing toes at your panties. She’s rubbing and teasing you. You can’t help but gulp and stare at the paper. If any more answers had been given since she started toying with you, it is maybe one of two short answers.

The male next to you screams and slams his fists against the table. He runs from the room and Vriska blinks, and you do as well. You believe his name was Gamzee Makara? But you are not sure of this.

Ms. Lalonde sighs and Vriska asks if she can switch seats because she is getting chilled from this side of the table. Ms. Lalonde approves and Vriska removes her foot, causing a soft whimper. She sits beside you and you gulp as she left hand lazily is put on your right leg. She slides a finger to rub your clit and continues working on her test. After the footwork, this makes you gasp.  
After a bit, you feel a little something growing in your stomach, as if your about to climax. How long has this been going on? It can’t be that much going on. You somehow have managed to keep quiet this entire time and your breathing is getting harder to keep normal.

Your vision blurs and you start to wiggle in your seat. Her hand is moved and you breath a sigh of relief. She smirks at you and you ignore her. You still can’t concentrate because your body is pushing for a climax.

Ms. Lalonde clears her throat and you sigh. Thank god! Must be a bathroom break time! She looks around the classroom and frowns. Weird how this is a troll test and a human, or mostly human, is teaching it. She doesn’t even have any horns.  
“Ok guys! Time for a break. It’s been an hour. So feel free to go stretch your legs and use the bathroom. Except for Vriska Serket and Kanaya Maryam,” she says and you whimper, crossing your legs tightly. You curse silently and the rest of your testing class leaves. Karkat Vantas is throwing a hussy fit and Nepeta Leijon is trying to keep him quiet.

She walks over and puts a firm hand on each other your heads, clearing her throat.

“Do you girls want to explain what was going on during the test?” she asked raising an eyebrow. You gulp and Vriska smirks, looking at Ms. Lalonde.

“Well, I was just trying to get my moirail relieved of some pressure so she could concentrate on her test!” Vriska says and Ms. Lalonde sighs. She is still your moirail?! Really?! She dismisses you both and you rush to the bathroom, moirail in pursuit. As you enter the bathroom and then the stall, your moirail catches the door and pushes you to sit on the toilet.

“V-Vriska,” you start but she puts a finger to your mouth. She pulls your panties down and you bite your lip watching her. Your skirt is lifted and her head is between your legs.

You gasp as she licks you, starting with your slit to your clit. She takes no time to let you recover as she assaults you with her tongue. Your entire body is tingling from the sensation and you can barely take it.

She smirks slightly before she slips her tongue inside you and licks as far as her long tongue can get, hitting the right spot. You gasp and climax, Vriska eagerly licking away all the genetic material that she can.

“Oh, my Kanaya! You really needed this didn’t you?” she asks standing up and patting your head. You pant in response before she presses her lips to yours. You taste your own material and it makes your bone bulge itch a little. She smirks and pats your head, looking down at where the bulge is starting to unsheathe.

“Vriska,” you whimper as she strips her lower garments off. She climbs into your lap and positions herself right above your bulge. As she sinks down, an ecstatic chirping noise emanates from her throat. You smile, wrapping your arms around her waist. God she’s so slick.

She rises and falls, rises and falls, and keeps this up until she falls at the right spot. She climaxes hard lays her head back on your shoulder. You groan before you release yourself into her gene bladder, causing her to giggle at the feeling.

“Is the rainbow drinker happy now?” Vriska taunts lifting her hips. You nod and she smiles to a large extent. You don’t even feel like correcting her anyways. She grabs your hand and places on it on her bulge. Its as hard as yours was and she watches your reaction.

You start to work her, pumping up and down. She responds with more pleased chirps before she hits her climax again, all over your hand.

You pull your hand back and lick it away before you kiss her, tasting the mix of your genetic material and hers. She pulls back with a staggered gasp and stands up, avoiding getting the material on any clothing. You watch her for a moment before standing, pushing her onto the toilet, and licking away the material. A kiss is what it takes to seal the deal and you both head back to the testing room. You still have 10 minutes so you smile and she smirks before you head back to the bathroom.


	4. Vriska and Equius

Equius sat carefully in his chair as Vriska paced in front of him. She ranted about Terezi and clenched her new fist. The one he made for her. He was quickly growing tired of her ranting and looked a control placed carefully next to his computer, just for such occasions.

He reached over and picked it up, careful not to smash it in his hand and watched her throw her hands up in the air. All his hard work was about to pay off. His started to sweat slightly as he flicked a switch on the control. It wired to life and a small light started to blink green.

“-and she can’t even… Wait, what are you doing?” she asked finally turning her attention to him. He smiled, flashing broken teeth when he did.

“Making my hard work pay off,” he grunted moving a simple switch. The arm moved from its position at her side and she fell back as if trying to avoid the arm that was attached to her. She cried out and tried to push the arm away as it snaked past her other and downwards.

“E-Equius! Stop this at once!” she growled and he sweated more. A few curse words pasted her lips as the arm pushed itself into her pants and then her panties.

“No,” he said simply and grunted as he sweated more. She lifted her other arm to try and take control of his mind, but the moment she moved it, the other was pushed into her folds with the simple push of a button. She cried out and instantly moved her other hand to prop herself up.

The fingers retreated from her folds to rub her clit as she blushed a bright blue. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Equius started to sweat more and pressed another button, trying to ignore the sensation running up his back.

Vriska opened her eyes and gasped, falling flat on the ground and breathing faster as the fingers, that were hers but were also not, started to shift. Her index pushed into her and her thumb rubbed her clit. She whimpered softly, even soft enough that Equius could not hear her.

He felt the sensation stop and he sighed in relief. He stood and walked over to her as she started to wiggle around, fingers increasing pace the longer they went on. He stood over her and a few drips of sweat dripped from his brow.

He wiped himself with a loose towel as she squirmed below him. Another finger was added. She clenched, not quite there but so close. He squatted beside her and smiled as he pressed another button. Three fingers inside her now and blood was starting to pour from her and stain her panties. She flinched and grimaced slowly as he smiled.

“Remember this. Don’t mess with me or my moirail or this will become a habit,” he grunted, ignoring the large bulge in his pants. Another finger. She cried out as her hand formed a ball, slipping her thumb inside and ignoring her clit.

“M-maybe I want this to be-become a ha-habit,” she whispered softly closing her eyes tightly. She cried out as her abused walls clenched tightly around her fist. Then released. Again it clenched and Equius smiled, having her withdraw her hand.

“Do you now? I don’t think you’ll get a matesprit or kismessis from me,” he said dabbing the sweat away again. He made the hand pull back as her wall were mid clench, causing pain that just made her scream in ecstasy. The blood was starting to show through her pants now and he smiled, making her hand retreat as a fist. He didn’t even care if she was mid-climax. She deserved this for being such a huge bitch.

The hand unfurled and started to rub her clit. She cried out from the extra stimuli and her actual hand shot out and grabbed his bulge. He gasped and made her index finger and thumb grip her clit. She glared at him and considered the chances of this.

Lose her clit and make him pay, or keep it and let him get off without harm? A twitch from one of her other robotic fingers logged it in her walls. She shook her head. She needed her clit so she released him and the fingers released her clit, going back to rubbing. She whimpered as she clenched again finally, he let her have her hand back.

Equius stood and went back to his desk, turning the control off for the moment and setting it down.

“Did you learn anything from this?” he asked annoyed, wiping himself off with a towel. She laid there, walls clenching tightly as she moved her hand and grimaced.

“Damn, that’s a lot of blood, and yeah, if I ever want a good self fucking to come pester you,” she growled standing weakly. She instantly fell back down and he rolled his eyes.

“Do you need help getting back to your hive?” he asked in a civil manner. She glared at him and he walked over, picked her up carefully so not to hurt her. He set her on his back and she glared at him. She smiled evilly and concentrated hard before he dropped her. Aside from the pain between her legs from impact, she was ok. He turned to her and glared as she took the opportunity. Vriska watched him for a moment and he just stood there. Shivers went down his spine and he ignored it, yanking her up by her unrobotic arm and dragging her towards her hive, ignoring her screams and protests.


End file.
